


pearl

by ANTINFERNO



Category: allby, 文白, 桃色宇宙
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-06-19
Packaged: 2020-05-14 12:32:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19273372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ANTINFERNO/pseuds/ANTINFERNO





	pearl

“奇怪。”

他捉着男人的手抚上自己的的耳垂。夏天像一张无形又紧密的网，压在两个赤裸的人身上，不能起身，窗外装修工地的声音像颤抖的刀片，割开凝滞的空气。

男人的手指要粗糙些，温度也更高。手是独立于大脑生存的动物，更灵敏也更诚实。

男孩缠着他两根手指，余下三根顺着耳根轻轻摩挲，食指蹭着薄软耳廓滑下来，才停在末端圆鼓鼓的小肉珠儿上。那只耳朵还很红，他的小孩儿皮薄，也许是刚刚才沾上的，也许从来没褪下过——正像他身体的其他地方一样。

“是不是很怪？你摸摸。”

他们凑近了，于是声音更轻。男孩唇角湿漉漉的，圆眼睛望着他。  
那里隐约有个小红点儿。

有颗圆滚滚的小东西藏在皮肉里，正夹在男人指腹中间。小孩屏住气，胸口和肚子都瘪瘪的，轻轻地颤。明明平时一点也不在意磕着碰着的，这一个小东西倒让他紧张得很，男人想笑，但忍住了，指尖微微用了些力。

“疼不疼？”他吹了一口气。  
小孩躲了一下，喉咙里发出小小的咕哝声，又眨眨眼，“没感觉。”

“但好奇怪，早上还没有的。”  
“那你是怨我了？”男人低低地笑，他上午提了一个西瓜来，正放在楼下。他们在卧室里呆了一整个中午，身体被彼此的汗水浸得发软。

小孩没说话，只是咬着唇，那两片软软红红的肉现在还肿着，印着一排齐齐的小白牙，让他直想把可怜兮兮的软肉解救出来。事实上他也这样做了，拇指压在红白交界线上微微用力，小孩瞪他，片刻嘴上却松了劲儿，牵出一条细细的透明的丝。

他的嘴唇像刚去壳的荔枝一样软，是甜的，男人悄悄想。

“就怨你了！都怨你，谁叫你来招惹我的。”

小男孩儿声音低低的，眼里一半埋怨一半撒娇，叼着他的手指好像磨牙棒，声音含糊不清：“你说怎么办？”

他吻了他耳垂一下，小孩身子一颤，听到男人讲：“是我——”

“我趁你不注意的时候，在这里放了颗小珍珠。”

男孩刚想反驳，他又凑近道：“再亲一下儿好不好？”

 

男孩和他缠在一起的手往外推，血管贴着血管，似乎能听到两个人错乱的心跳。

“你，你走开，热死了。”  
“那刚刚怎么不嫌热啊？小白眼狼。”  
“……”男孩整个人都烧红了，“闭嘴，坏蛋。”

 

男人又贴着他躺了一会儿，忽然起身朝外间去了。他动了动软乎乎的腰，在床上翻了个身望向门口，也只来得及听到一阵下楼的声音。不知道又做什么去了，他咬着嘴唇想，大人总是这样。

小孩儿都爱吃冰西瓜，可他的这一个胃不好，又贪吃，只能先用冰镇了再搁在室温下晾一会儿。男人收拾停当，又简单处理了卧室里的一片狼藉，出来时就看到瓜盘前坐了个小家伙。

小孩裸身套着他的衬衫，前襟随便系了几颗扣子，被西瓜汁染得粉红一片，下摆垫在小屁股下面，皱巴巴的一团。眼看他出来了，勺子一歪，白衬衫上又多了一片粉红，脸上却笑嘻嘻地直瞅着他。

“你把我衣服弄成这样，我穿什么？”男人看着他。

男孩儿叼着勺子，用力仰起头，从高处落下来的目光灼痛了他含着东西的耳垂，像有一团火从那里烧起来，让他发抖。

“都怪你……你不摸还好，现在总觉得怪怪的……”他空下一只手去摸。

“别含着勺子。”男人无奈地笑。他用拇指和食指捏着勺柄，像捏着他的耳垂那样。

勺子像延展出的身体器官。光滑的金属表面沾染体温，口腔下意识收紧。男人捏着勺子轻轻转动，硬质边缘一点点蹭过敏感的粘膜，被擦过的地方痒得发烫。他抬着眼看他，对上一束温柔的目光，忽然觉得这个角度像极了某种难以启齿的动作——记忆被唤醒，金属的腥味使他脑袋发昏，他觉得自己像一只被诱惑的、易发情的幼兽，心甘情愿地落入男人的网。

 

男孩张开嘴，勺子落在地板上，当啷一声响。

 

『我在这里放了一颗珍珠，』

耳垂被含住，整个身体也像落进他口腔，『你是我的。』

 

『我是你的。』

男孩在心里重复着。从里到外，每个地方，都是你的味道。

 

 

Pearl 

 

fin.


End file.
